Neji and Tenten Adventures!
by Depressing Personality
Summary: A series of one-shots/two-shots dedicated to Nejiten! One-sided love, mutual love, just love love love! Rated T Please review! Romance/humor/angst/drama/family/humor/comfort/etc.
1. You Can't Trust a Drunk Neji

**A/N: ** This is the first one-shot, it's about what would happen if Neji got drunk. If you have any suggestions for a one-shot for me to do please review! Thanks~!

* * *

**Neji and Tenten Adventures**

**You Can't Trust a Drunk Neji**

_Tenten's POV_

Note to self: Do not give Neji alcohol.

"Tenten! I can fly! I must have fairy blood!"

"Neji! You're not flying! You're on a trampoline!"

"WWWWHHHHEEEEEAAAAA!" Neji jumped off of the trampoline, doing a clumsy cartwheel and hitting his head against a tree trunk. He got up, his face flushed. He shouted at the tree, "OH YOU WANTA PIECE OF MEEEE?!" He latched his arms around the tree and attempted to uproot it, which obviously didn't work. Giving up, Neji started shaking his head, whipping his hair back and forth, singing Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'.

What have I done?

"Hey Tenny?" Neji was suddenly in front of me, we were so close our noses were almost touching. "Do you trust me?"

Is he going to kiss me? Crap, I'm not ready for this! I gulp, "U-um I don't know..."

Neji pouted, "I thought we were friends."

I waved my arms around, saying frantically, "No! Of course we're friends! I'm just not sure what you're going to do! I mean you're intoxicated and all, and-"

"Tenny?" Neji interrupted.

"Yes, Neji?"

Neji kissed me lightly on the lips. He whispered, "I've loved you for a really long time."

What? Neji... Neji loves me?!

Suddenly he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands. "Ugh, why does my head hurt?" He looked up at me, his face was no longer flushed, he raised an eyebrow, "Tenten, are you blushing?"

There's no way that Neji was telling the truth about loving me. He was drunk. I'll never know if I don't ask. "Neji, do you..." my voice trails off. What if he says no? What if he says yes? What will I do then?

"Do I what?" Neji hissed.

"Love me?" I whispered meekly. When he didn't say anything I tried to explain why, "You were drunk, you were pretty crazy, you kissed me and you said that you had always loved me.."

Wind blew through the trees, carrying leaves with it, the clouds rolled by above, blocking the sun.

Finally Neji stood up, he turned away from me, saying coldly, "I don't love you. We're teammates, nothing more. What might have happened didn't mean anything. I have never, and will never, love you."

My heart sank. A part of me had wished for his drunk love confession to be true, but another part of me knew that what he had said couldn't be true. This only goes to show, that you can't trust a drunk Neji.


	2. A Different Sort of Welcome Back

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Thank you so much **I LoVe TeNtEn **and **Peranora **for reviewing the first chapter :D You have no idea how happy that made me! Also, thank you to people who follow/favorite!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, the various artists, songs, people, nor the occasional movies I reference to.

**A Different Sort of Welcome Back**

After a long and tiring five month mission in the Land of Waves Neji arrived home. It was late, Tenten would probably be sleeping right about now. Opening the door to their house, he walked in, taking off his shoes he walked through the living room, turning off the light as he went, Tenten always left the lights on when she knew he was coming home late, which didn't make sense to Neji, he had the Byakugan after all. But, he wouldn't question her ways. As he walked up the stairs to their bedroom he stopped, seeing a picture of Sakura and Tenten taking a yoga class together. Looking at the picture he could make out Sakura's baby bump.

_Strange...I knew Sakura was taking a yoga class for parents-to-be, but I didn't know Tenten went with her. Must be because the Uchiha refuses to do something so 'lame'._

Proceeding to the bedroom, he walked in, surprised to see Tenten sitting up in bed reading a large poster book for Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1. Something was off about Tenten, Neji couldn't tell what exactly. _  
_

Tenten looked up at him, smiling, she put down the book, that was when Neji realized what was off. Tenten's belly had gotten bigger. Much bigger. Oh no, it was because of him. He was the reason this had happened. There could be no other explanation. He had put Tenten into grievances, so she gorged herself with Ramen and Oreos. Neji sat down, about to say how sorry he was, but Tenten beat him to it.

"I'm six months pregnant!" Tenten squealed.

He couldn't speak. His assumptions had been wrong. She was pregnant, she had a human being growing inside her stomach. That was all. Now he felt stupid. This was not the welcome back he was expecting.

Neji smiled once he had processed all of the information, he moved closer to Tenten, kissing and hugging her, "Well, this is a different sort of welcome back. Tenten, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Neji," Tenten giggled, "And I'm sure our daughters will love you just as much!"

"Daughters? You mean..twins?"

Tenten shook her head, "Triplets."

It was then that Neji fainted.

"Neji? Neji?!" Tenten tried shaking him awake, but it was no use. He was in too much shock.


End file.
